The Silent Serendaer
by Gotham Girl 101
Summary: Meet the new girl, Jasmine Hana. She's cute, smart, a music-lover and...A SUPERHERO! PLZ GIVE IT A TRY! Still new to the whole fanfic-writing so go easy on me, Hiatus forever


**DISCLAIMER~ IF I OWNED BATMAN BEYOND, THEN I WOULDN'T BE WRITING THIS NOW WOULD I?**

Meet The Silent Serenader

"Class.." Terrance 'Terry' McGinnis' teacher called, trying to get his class' attention. "We have a new student joining us." she explained, causing the students to erupt with whispers. There was a small knock on the door,"Come in ," the teacher called. The door opened to reveal a girl his age with dark black hair and sea-foam green eyes. She was wearing a tight, baby blue halter top, a pair of denim shorts that stopped at mid-thigh and black sandal heels. Her hair was tied in a low ponytail with her bangs framing around her face, the only make-up she was wearing was light red lip-gloss. "This is Jasmine Hana." the teacher introduced, 'Jasmine' gave a shy smile and waved." Tell us something about yourself." the teacher commented. "I enjoy playing instruments." she said,"Oh. What kind?" the teacher asked,"The keyboard, guitar,bamboo flute and ocarina." Jasmine said slowly."That's nice, then please sit next to Terrance , Terry raise your hand please," the teacher did so, he noticed that a lot of the popular guys were giving him dirty looks._'Great, give them another reason to wail on me...' _Terry thoguht sarcastically.

The bell rang after forty-five minutes, now Terri was headed to his locker to go to study hall with his girlfriend, Dana. "Hey cutie." they heard Nelson Nash say. Both looked behind them to see Nelson trying to make a move on the new girl, Jasmine."How 'bout we go out to a club tonight?"he asked, flirtatiously. "How 'bout you go die in a cave?" Jasmine asked, causing everyone around to gasp. "Heh, feisty. I like that in a woman." the orange haired jock stated, smirking. He made a kissy-face, causing him to look like a dead gold fish. Jasmine kicked him in the shin and ran. Nash scowled in pain and glared at the girl's back. The crowd began to laugh and taunt,"Nelson got kicked by a_ GIRL!_", Terry and his friends stared at where the new girl was standing in awe. Maxine Gibson broke the silence among them by saying,"Looks like we have a new friend." she commented, grinning widely.

After school, Terry drove to Bruce Wayne, the 'former' Batman's, mansion,"Terry, sources indicate that a group of Jokerz are planning to rob a small-time bank." Bruce said on the communicater in the Bat-Mobile,"Got it." Terry said, hidden in his Bat-suit, he shifted the handles into gear and zoomed in on the newly opened 'Gotham Bank'. Parking his car on the roof of said building, he jumped off the car and opened a glass window on the roof,"I'm in, no Jokerz yet." he whispered into the comlink. "Wrong Bat!!!" he heard a crooked voice say. It was Ghoul! "SLAGGIT! It's an ambush!!!" he yelled as he was attacked by the Dee-Dee Twins,"McGinnis! Get out of there!" Bruce commanded,"I-I can't! They did something to the suit!" he replied, trying to power said suit. Then, all went black.

"HAHAHAHA!" Woof laughed, Chucko rolled over to Bonk,"What do we do with the Bat-Jerk?" he asked,"Keep him here for ransom, he's gotta be worth something." Bonk replied, Terry woke up to find himself chained,"McGinnis, where are you?" Bruce asked, quietly,"Uh..I think I'm at a Gotham Fish Cannery." he replied, just as quiet. "Maybe we could take his suit and use the wires to make him throw a spiz-fit." Deidre stated,"Good idea, DeeDee." her sister ,Delia, agreed,"Or maybe you could let him go." they heard a feminine voice say. A girl, probably 17, walked out of the shadows. She wore a sparkly, dark purple masquerade mask over her eyes. Her body was covered by a black, tight fitting swim-suit with a sparkly purple skirt over the bottom. She was wearing a purple pilot scarf, purple high heeled boots, black motorcycle gloves and a black hair scrunchy. Her hair was tied in a high pony-tail and her lips had purple lip gloss on them.

"Who are you?" Ghoul ask, turning his hand into a spinning saw,"Batman's 'babysitter'?" the Dee-Dees sneered,"No, but I hope to be his friend." she said. She took out a grey flute and blew a tune(sadness and sorrow from naruto). Suddenly, Dee-Dee froze and then fainted. "What did you do?!" Bonk asked, scared,"This." she blew again, Bonk then stared at her for a moment, then fainted as well. Woof charged at her bearing his teeth, "Bad dog." she smirked,"But hypnotizing you seems to be a bit too easy." she stated. She pressed her hands on his back as he was about to bite her, flipped over him and kicked his behind into the wall. "Bad, bad dog. It's not nice to bite people." she said. Ghoul ran at her with his saw. "Didn't your mother tell you not to run with a sharp object?" she asked, calmly. Ghoul slashed his saw at her, but she ducked. She knocked him off his feet with a floor kick, played her flute and walked around him. "You're next Chuckles." she said, walking over to him calmly,"Get away from me you witch!" he screamed while ru- I mean 'rolling' away. "Whoa." was all Terry could say,"Who are you?" he asked. "The Silent Serenader. But call me Jazz." she said, smiling and un-chaining him. "It's a pleasure to meet you, ." she said holding out her hand. Terry stared at her wide-eyed.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Sayuki: HATE IT? LIKE IT? PLZ REVIEW!**


End file.
